


Jour 31 - Bordé

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [31]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Future, Inktober 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Dernier jour de l'Inktober 2017 \Si, à l’époque où elle était encore lycéenne, quelqu’un lui avait dit qu’elle pourrait mener plus tard une vie paisible, aux côtés de ce garçon qu’elle chérissait, elle n’y aurait probablement pas cru.





	Jour 31 - Bordé

**Author's Note:**

> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Merci à tou-te-s d'avoir suivi ce challenge!  
> Bonne lecture!

« Takane ? »

 

Une main sur son épaule, suivie d’une petite secousse la tirèrent de son sommeil. Elle grogna un instant avant de lever sa tête des bras où elle l’avait posée pour s’endormir. Malgré ce sentiment de lourdeur et de fatigue qui persistaient, elle esquissa un léger sourire à la vue de la personne se trouvant là, juste au-dessus d’elle ; son fiancé, Haruka. Son visage, son air bienveillant, son regard apaisant la firent se sentir comme en plein rêve. Elle reposa immédiatement sa tête, le menton contre le revers d’une main posée à plat contre la table devant elle. Elle ressentait encore le besoin de dormir. Elle ignorait l’heure qu’il pouvait être, mais une chose demeurait certaine : la nuit avait déjà commencé, pour elle, il y avait quelques heures de cela, lorsqu’elle s’était endormie pour la première fois.

Même si les insuffisances cardiaques d’Haruka s’étaient calmées, on ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire autant de la narcolepsie de la jeune fille, qui possédait toujours ce besoin de dormir un minimum de quinze heures par nuit pour ne pas sombrer au cours de la journée. Se sentir constamment fatiguée était une véritable plaie, et elle devait avaler beaucoup de vitamines pour tenir le coup. Mais, heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur la présence de cette personne qu’elle chérissait plus que tout au monde, sur cet ancien camarade de classe, et désormais conjoint. Elle savait qu’il ne la laisserait jamais tomber, même si elle se sentait souvent coupable de lui affliger un tel poids sur les épaules.

 

« Tu viens d’arriver ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton endormi.

\- Oui, il y a cinq minutes. J’ai posé mes affaires, et je suis venu te réveiller. Tu as besoin que je te transporte jusqu’à la chambre ?

\- Hein ? »

 

Elle eut à peine le temps de réagir qu’elle sentit une main se glisser sous la pliure de ses genoux, et une autre au niveau de ses omoplates. Puis, elle se fit soulever dans les airs par son fiancé, qui la prit tout contre lui, sous une exclamation de surprise de la demoiselle.

 

« Haruka ! Fais attention ! Et ton cœur ?

\- Ne t’en fais pas, tout va bien. »

 

Il se pencha légèrement en avant afin de poser ses lèvres contre le front de Takane, qui rougit instantanément à ce délicat contact. Elle y réagit directement en plongeant son visage teinté dans le torse de son amoureux, attrapant un pan de sa chemise au passage, qu’elle se mit à serrer entre ses doigts fins.

 

« I-idiot… »

 

L’intéressé émit un petit rire enthousiaste, puis se mit en marche en prenant bien soin de maintenir la jeune fille afin qu’elle ne tombe pas.

Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps avant de sentir son corps se faire délicatement déposer sur une surface molle et confortable. Elle lâcha alors le vêtement d’Haruka, et ce dernier se déplaça alors au pied du lit, afin de tirer un édredon sur Takane, s’assurant de bien la recouvrir. Fort heureusement, elle était allée enfiler son pyjama plus tôt, lorsqu’elle avait senti les premiers signes de fatigue. Elle se sentait terriblement bien, ainsi. C’était comme se retrouver enveloppée dans un cocon protecteur, gardé par ce garçon qu’elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle posa son regard noisette sur lui, et le gratifia d’un léger sourire, tandis qu’il s’assit sur le rebord du matelas, juste à côté d’elle.

 

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle.

 

Il glissa ses phalanges dans les cheveux de son interlocutrice, et les déplaça jusqu’à chacun des élastiques retenant ceux-ci en deux longues couettes, afin de les retirer. Il posa ensuite les deux accessoires sur la table de chevet de Takane. Si, à l’époque où elle était encore lycéenne, quelqu’un lui avait dit qu’elle pourrait mener plus tard une vie paisible, aux côtés de ce garçon qu’elle chérissait, elle n’y aurait probablement pas cru. Il faisait toujours en sorte de la faire se sentir bien, et elle savait le lui rendre lorsqu’il en avait besoin, ou bien lorsqu’elle sentait suffisamment d’énergie en elle.

La main précédemment présente dans ses cheveux vint se poser sur sa joue droite, qu’elle se mit à caresser d’un pouce.

 

« Merci pour tout.

\- Tu n’as pas à me remercier, Takane.

\- Je rangerai mon bazar demain… » promit-elle.

 

Elle grimaça en y pensant. Elle s’était assoupie plus tôt alors qu’elle travaillait sur son ordinateur. Ce dernier avait donc été repoussé au milieu de la table, entouré d’innombrables feuilles de brouillon griffonnées. On ne pouvait pas dire que la jeune fille était quelqu’un de très organisé à ce niveau-là. Depuis qu’elle avait décidé de se lancer dans l’écriture, elle passait beaucoup de temps à prendre des notes à droite, à gauche, afin de les retaper plus tard, au propre.

 

« Je vais m’en occuper.

\- Haruka, non. Tu en fais déjà beaucoup pour moi, et…

\- Et alors ? Je le fais parce que je t’aime. »

 

A ces mots, et face à l’expression enjouée de son fiancé, Takane ne put que rougir de nouveau. Malgré la pénombre, et des chances peu probables que ses couleurs ne se remarquent, elle réhaussa légèrement l’édredon, de sorte à ce que seuls ses yeux ne dépassent de celui-ci.

 

« Je t’aime aussi… » marmonna-t-elle.

 

Son regard se mit à fuir celui d’Haruka, quelques instants, avant de revenir à lui. Ses muscles se firent soudainement aussi consistants qu’une compote, et elle sentit la fatigue la happer de nouveau, malgré ses efforts pour lui résister. Elle ferma à moitié les paupières, voulant profiter un maximum du visage de son amoureux avant de partir pour le monde des rêves, avant que ce magnifique Soleil ne se couche derrière les fines membranes protégeant ses iris.

Elle le vit s’approcher d’elle, et poser de nouveau ses lèvres contre son front, délicatement, amoureusement. Cela l’incita à fermer les yeux, et se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée, s’éloignant rapidement de la réalité.

 

« Bonne nuit, Takane. »

 

Ce fut la dernière chose qu’elle entendit avant de finalement laisser le sommeil l’emporter sur leur lutte acharnée.


End file.
